Hayate Miwa
Hayate Miwa is one of the main characters of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline. Her cure form is Cure Health. Additional informations Zodiac: Pisces Blood Type: B Height: 1,65 Weight: 56kg Her real name is only Miwa. Hayate is a last name that she took to live on earth (Garden of Rainbows). She always speaks in a very formal and polite manner. Skills She is the opposite of Suzuka. She has excellent grades and is very bad at sports. She has not a lot of stamina and is slow but she is always in the top 10 of the school in academics. In contrary to Miuna, she is a hard-working and study every evening. She is fond of literature and is excellent in foreign language classes. She can do all kinds of works if it not involves athletics skills. History Garden of Sources She spent peaceful days with her mother and her sister. She was already a pretty cure with Suzuka, but they had never used their power before. Until the day Lord Nil came to their world to take the Crystal Particles. While Suzuka was in a panic, Miwa remained calm and fought along with the guardians. They won. However, they were anxious because the Crystal Particles were on earth, as they had already took precautions, and they thought that maybe Lord Nil will find them. And it's why Suzuka and Miwa moved to earth. One day, she overheard a conversation between Suzuka and Séléna, who told her about becoming the next Queen. Miwa thought that after all, she was not her real daughter. But she was not sad. In fact, Suzuka was the person she loved the most in the world, and cannot be anything but happy for her. She doesn't care at all about the Queen title. Earth At first, Suzuka and Miwa only looked after Yuna and Miuna, but they decided to fight along. Suzuka was extemely nervous and didn't know a thing, but Miwa knew a lot of things as she likes to read books about the Earth, and thought it's a wonderful place. Crystal of Earth Power Up Heaven Health Cure Upgrade Appearance In her civilian form, she has blond hair reaching her shoulder. She usually let them down. She has gentle green eyes. Her height is around average. She usually wears simple and light colored clothes, the same as Miuna, but less formal and more girlish. She likes skirts. Cure form not designed yet. Personality Miwa is very opposite to her sister, as she is a patient and relaxed girl. She is always calm and has a peaceful aura. She is very kind, too. She can have a teasing personality, especially with Suzuka as she thinks she is funny. It's like she is always relaxed, but when she is in precure form she can become extremely serious. She can also show a more selfish side sometimes, and when fighting, she thinks more of saving her friends than other peoples which can be in a more dangerous situation. Although she can seem reliable, she has not a good sense of direction. Cure Health "The source of peace, Cure Health!" 平和の源, キュアヘルス! Heiwa no minamoto, Kyua Herusu! Cure Health is Miwa's alter ego. She uses earth power and represents peace. She can transform without the help of a guardian. At first, it was unknown of from where comes her power, but it has be found latter that she was not human and had power stocked in her. She has also healing abilities. "Pretty Cure! Concentration!" (プリキュア! コンセントレーション! Purikyua! Konsentorēshon!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, then open her Crystal Bottle to transform. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Health, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say''' "We are Pretty Cure!"' (私たちはプリキュア! ''Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Plant Health Stone Health Heaven Health Cure Attacks Relationships Etymology : The haya can mean rapid and te is from the kanji kaze which means wind. Haya and'' te'' together would mean hurricane. It would be a reference to her sister, Suzuka as she uses wind and she has a Hurricane form. Hayate is generally used as a first name. : The mi ''(美) means beauty and the ''wa ''(和) is harmony/peace. It would be a reference to her symbol, which is peace. '''Cure Health': Miwa's power, Earth, can refers to th living being, and so Health would be a reference to her power. Plant Health: One of the most dominant thing in nature are plants, and so is one of her power. Stone Health: Stones and rocks are also highly presents in nature, and so is her second form. Heaven Health Cure: It is a reference to her symbol, peace, and her personality which is relaxed and calm. Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Earth using Cures Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Nature using Cures Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora